falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Daisy Davis
Daisy Davis was an assistant manager at Beaver Creek Lanes in 2077. Background Daisy was an assistant manager at Beaver Creek Lanes, where, as a member of the staff, she had to deal with the consistent vandalism of the Vim machines on their property. Despite constant vigilance they were unsuccessful at catching the culprit, however she did learn indirectly from Jan that the Bar Harbor Museum was experiencing the same vandalism.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, 12/8/2076 - Vim Machine being marked out of order? She also was one of the close-knit group of friends and family of Thomas Davis. When Thomas, her cousin, stopped sending postcards to them in April 2077, after his deployment, she stood by her family in the trying times, taking a few days off to console them. When the Navy informed the Davis family that Thomas was alive, she told Mark Wilson to spread the word about his condition.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, 7/02/2077 - Update on Thomas When she learned of her cousin's arrival for December, she and Mark built a temporary wheelchair ramp for the time between then and when Matthew Stevens could install a permanent one. Although she did not actively take part in the development of the Striker, she did help cover for the nearly fatal industrial accident. She convinced Logan Clark not to sue, by making his games and half of his bar tab free, and that the incident was simply a mishap with the machinery.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, 10/06/2077 - Dining area off limits However, it was not long after this that the insurance adjuster and the structural engineer would conclude, the building was unsafe. Yet they wouldn't know if it could be repaired or if the whole building had to come down until the debris was cleared out. Matthew would talk with the insurance company to see if there were any sort of emergency wages they could get for the employees, but the company was fighting him pretty hard.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, 10/19/2077 - Closed until further notice With the alleyway closed, she and the other managers would provide references to the staff. Meanwhile Matthew gathered up as much as he could out of their lockers and brought them and their final paychecks to the coffee shop at noon on October 20. He added a little extra to the checks, wishing it could be more, but it was all he got until the insurance would be payed out. Thomas, however, would not make it home, on October 23rd the rest of the management would play their final set, all dying from radiation where they were.The multitude of skeletons lying were they were. Afterwards, a landslide would partially bury the building, and the weight of debris carried down would eventually crash through the ceiling.This could only have happened as a result of the War, as the landslide continues into surrounding homes and partially burying vehicles on the nearby road. Appearances Daisy Davis is mentioned only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. References Category:Beaver Creek Lanes characters Category:Far Harbor mentioned-only human characters ru:Дэйзи Дэвис uk:Дейзі Девіс